What Do I Know?
by ROBINROX
Summary: Pg-13 to light R for swearing and implied sexual content. Remus and Sirius get into a fight, Sirius goes to jail, and they get a long overdue reunion. Slash.


ROBINROX: SHYUU! This is me and Sylvums ficcu which we RPed on AIM. For RPing Remus/Sirius is TEH FUN. : hugs to teh Sylvum : Anywho. THIS IS SLASH. If that is not your thing, then leave. For we do not like the people who flame us. Actually, we roast marshmellows over their flames and giggle like little schoolgirls. But that's not the point. No flamey us? Pwease? And...I GOT SIRRI-US TO DO DISCLAIMER! SHYUU!  
Sirius: Erg...Nat and Sylvi don't own us, or Harry Potter. If they did...I shudder to think what would happen. Oh, and the song lyrics in this fic are from Keane's 'Bedshaped' Listen to it. All of you. For it rocks.

Remus leant his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You have good hair. It smells nice. Very nice."  
Sirius blinked.  
"Um...Thanks? I didn't do anything special to it, just washed it like usual..."  
"But your hair is sexy. I am very fond of your hair." Remus frowned a little. "Am I crossing the line into creepy?"  
"Yes. I think you did a long time ago." Sirius smiled and kissed Remus. "But that's why I love you."  
"Oh, God, get a room, you two!" James said, shuddering.  
"I suppose if I do have to be slightly crazy, I have the bestest boyfriend ever to be crazy about. And James, you and Lils are just as bad."  
James blushed. "I...I don't know what you mean, Evans was helping me with my homework..."  
Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus' hand, dragging him up into the boy's dorms.  
Remus giggled a little, as he always did. He was usually more sensible than this, but Sirius brought out this nervous, slightly crazy side of him. Sometimes he wondered if that was a good thing, but usually around this time Sirius decided to do something unbelievably romantic and unsuitable (like nibble gently on his earlobe)  
Sirius grinned and dragged Remus to his bed, drawing the curtains shut and placing an Impenetrable Charm on them.  
"Hmmm...D'you think a Silencing Charm as well? Would probably be best, don't want James to get all pissed at us..." Sirius did the charm, then promptly attacked Remus' earlobe.  
Remus smirked. "As a prefect, I should be patrolling the corridors."  
"This is more fun." Sirius uttered, kissing his jawline.  
"But it's my job..."  
"No, your job is now to be my toy. My toy." He hugged Remus tightly. "MY toy. Nobody else's."  
"You're getting awfully possessive..."  
"It's my job." Sirius said, kissing Remus soundly. "Now. Do you still want to go and patrol?"  
"Not really... But it is my duty."  
"Since when is duty more important than me..."  
"Don't do this..."  
"I'll think you don't love me anymore."  
"Don't..."  
It was too late. Sirius did his best puppy eyes, gazing at Remus in a way that made his resolve to be strong melt.  
"Well...Lily won't mind patrolling alone...she's agood person..."  
"YAY!" Sirius was turning into Snuffles, jumping on Remus and licking him all over.  
"It is so wrong that this turns me on..." Remus thought, but subconsciously decided it was the wolf in him, and did the only thing he could do.  
He howled.  
Sirius blinked. Then joined in.

Remus leant on Sirius's chest. "You have hair here, too. It is also sexy."  
"You're obsessed with my hair."  
"Yes, I am."  
: blink :"And yet, I STILL love you."  
"Yes, that's good...Very good indeed..." He kissed Sirius gently on his neck.  
Sirius blinked.  
"Again?"  
"...you said it was my job to be your toy." He sat back on his haunches. "Don't you want to play with me? I'll think you don't love me..."  
". . . I'm glad that James and Peter never see you like this. It makes you more mine."  
Sirius kissed Remus, and then...fell asleep.  
"I feel somewhat cheated..." Remus muttered, before glancing at the watch that Sirius had casually strewn onto the pillow. He could, effectively, still go on patrol. He sighed deeply-Lilly would understand if he was late...  
Sirius grabbed fast hold on to Remus' arm in his sleep.  
"Mine...No go..."  
Remus sighed darkly. "Sirius...I promise that later tonight..." He whispered something inappropriate (and yet somehow very appropriate in this sense) in Sirius's ear, causing his boyfriend to giggle  
And Sirius let him go.

"Been busy?"  
"Yeah...lots of homework..."  
"Uh-huh. Your shirt isn't done up right."  
". . ."  
Lily smiled.  
"Ah, I'm just messin with you, Remus. I don't mind patrolling alone." Remus smiled at her in thanks. "...So what'd you have to promise him for him to let you go?"  
"You don't want to know. I almost don't want to know. But then I think about my Sirri-"  
"Sirri?"  
"...that's something I shouldn't have let slip, huh?"  
"Probably. But don't worry, I won't let slip."  
"You're a good friend, Lils."  
Lily smiled and poked him in the ribs.  
"You can leave now, if you want. 'Sirri' is probably anxious to have you back."  
"He's sleeping...is it creepy that I like to watch him sleep?"  
"Almost everything you do is creepy when it comes to 'Sirri'. Besides, I like to watch James slee-"  
"So you weren't tutoring. I knew it."  
"Uh...that goes on the not telling list, OK?"  
"Sure. And you don't mind me going to Sirri-us?"  
"So long as you don't tell.""I won't...but out of interest...what's his current grade?"  
Lily smirked. "O."  
"Lucky girl."

"Sirri" was not asleep. Without Remus in the bed with him, it felt So, when Remus came back from patrol early, Sirius mauled him with hugs and kisses and wet doggy licks.  
"Down boy! Down!" Remus smirked.  
"Difficult duty?"  
"Interesting duty. Lily's so sweet."  
"Careful now. You might start wanting the girls. And you're mine. Mine mine mine."  
"Oh, I don't want the girls, Sirius. You're the one I want. The only one. I promise."  
Sirius smiled and licked Remus again, then attacked his earlobe.  
"I loff you. Vair much. Mine."  
"Yes. Yours. And you're mine. That reminds me! I have a present for you!"  
"Present? Of the deeply erotic kind? Or the cute fluffy kind?"  
"That depends on if you see it as just a joke or as a whole new doorway..."  
Sirius smirked. "I like doorways."  
"I know. Let me go get it."  
So Sirius waited, rather impatiently, as Remus rummaged through his trunk. While waiting, Sirius decided that Remus' arse needed groping. So, he did just that.  
Remus decided that he would not be distracted by his arse being groped, however hard it was. "Found it!"  
"Wooo! You know, you have a very nice arse."  
"...Thank you."  
Sirius smirked. "Now give give give!"  
Remus smiled and placed a black dog collar around his neck. The tag read "If lost, please return to Remus Lupin. Don't fuck him, I'll know, and I'll kill you."  
Sirius looked at it for a second, then smiled and gave Remus the biggest hug he could manage. And promptly turned into his dog form, giving a big bark and a slobbery dog kiss to Remus.  
"RUFF!"  
"Glad you like it."  
"And it also means that everyone knows you're mine. I want a matching one."  
"...arf?"  
"Honey, human form for talking."  
"...I have to get you a dog collar? Oooo...kinky!"  
"That's the point..."  
"Can we get a lead, too?"  
"That would be fun"  
"Woo! Off to Hogsmeade then!"  
"Hon, it's twelve in the morning."  
"Oh. Tomorrow, then! "  
"We can do that...but right now there is more fun to be had..."  
"...does this involve sex?"  
"Sirius, everything involves sex."  
"Hehehehehe..." Sirius once again attacked the earlobe of Remus J. Lupin. And Remus loved it.  
And then there was sex  
Which we are not allowed to post because this is not NC-17.

Remus crawled into his own bed in the vain attempt that no one would work out what was going on.  
James, however, was just coming in, and saw Remus.  
"Oh, God...I don't want to know." Sirius stuck his head out of the curtains covering his bed with a dog-like grin.  
"You're right Prongs...You really don't. "  
"Honestly, you two..."  
Remus made a cough that sounded a lot like "LILY."  
And James went very pale.  
Sirius smirked and went over to Remus.  
"Sleep with me. Not like that, though I wouldn't mind that either...It's just not the same falling asleep without you."  
Remus blushed. "But..."  
"Everyone knows. Come on. I promise to be the best teddy bear you ever had."  
"Really?"  
"I hug you back."  
"All right..." Remus followed Sirius back to his bed, and as far as James could hear, they fell asleep. But we all know James is daft, so we probably shouldn't ask him what went on that night.  
And also, James had other things on his mind, like Lily, a grading paper, and something to do with him trying to obtain a higher grade through ways other than study.  
But anyway. James' horrible intellect notwithstanding, Sirius and Remus were just sleeping. For the moment.  
And then the morning came, and after hearing something that James decided he would need therapy to overcome, it was time for breakfast  
But, Remus and Sirius could not have breakfast. For it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and they had to buy Remus a kinky dog collar and a lead.  
Something that the two of them would enjoy, and that would leave the rest of the school wondering what the hell was actually going on (although they had other things on their mind like Voldie, and why they kept hearing odd sounds in that corner of the library)  
"So, exactly matching mine, then? And a kinky lead as well?"  
"Maybe not matching...something else, you can pick. And definitely a lead. Maybe some other stuff, too...would you like a squeaky toy?"  
"But I have you."  
"I don't squeak."  
"You do when I do THIS!" He bit his earlobe. Hard.  
Remus squeaked.  
"But yes, when you're not here, nibbling on a squeaky toy would be vair fun. So, we get a kinky collar, lead, and squeaky toy. Anything else we need? Like...lube or something?"  
"SIRIUS!!!"  
"WHAT?"  
"That's what we use the charm for. Duh!" Remus shook his head. "You're not very discrete."  
"This from the guy who bought me the spiked dog collar issuing a death threat to anyone who fucks me..."  
"...that's different. We ought to be more careful. About a ton of things."  
"Yes. BUT! Kinky dog collar, lead, and squeaky toy. Let's go!"  
"Okay, okay...Where are we gonna get these? I don't think that Hogsmeade has a sex shop..."  
"...near a school full of horny teenagers? Remus, old chum, this is why you'll never make it in the world of business."  
And, surprisingly enough, Sirius led Remus to a shop whose name is too gratuitous to mention.  
And they left swiftly, since Remus felt that his brain was going to explode.  
"If my mother finds out..."  
"Oh, she'll never know. Youokay now?"  
"Too...much...porn..."  
"Heh. Now, put on your kinky collar. I'll be the one with the lead. OOOO! Where's my squeaky toy?"  
Remus read the inscription. It was simple enough-"MINE. By Sirius Black. I kill you if you go near him. MINE MINE MINE."  
"Your squeaky toy wasn't in there. The squeaky things in there you don't need so long as we share a dorm."  
Sirius smirked. "Yeah, you're my bitch, Remus..."  
"No, you're my bitch."  
"...we're each other's bitches."  
"That makes it more fun."  
" So. What do we do now that we're all kinky-fied?"  
"...Sex?"  
"WOO!"  
"How about the Shrieking Shack?"  
"Aaaaw yeah, it'll be SHRIEKING, baby!"  
"..."  
"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened there."  
"I think the kinky lead went to your head. And I'm not sure Peter would help us if he knew what we were going to do in there."  
"Bah. Peter's been weird lately."  
"He's our friend, Sirri."  
"He's untrustworthy...Sirri?"  
"What? You call me Remy!"  
"...Sirri?"  
"Ah, we'll figure out how to get in there without his help. C'mon! "  
And so, using Remus' superior intellect and Sirius' skills as a dog (when they weren't being distracted by kinky fun), they worked out the way into the Shrieking Shack.  
"Hmmm. We should decorate this place."  
"...prioritize, Moony."  
"We should, though."  
Sirius clipped the lead onto Remus' collar and smirked. "Remember why we're here..."  
Remus stared at the collar, then looked up at Sirius.  
"Oh, just have your kinky way with me!"  
"...Stop teasing."  
"Who's teasing?"  
"...God, Moony, that is so...I dunno. But I WANT you. MINE!" And the earlobe eating began.  
Because that was one of many things that they did  
And they did it good

On the floor of the Shrieking Shack (which had been issuing strange noises, causing the residents and students at Hogsmeade to be all OMFGWTFBBQ???!!!!!) Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Black were talking, after a good long shag. Because they loved shagging.  
And it was one of their skills. Sirius had often thought that there should be an OWL in shagging for himself and Remus. He was sure that an O would be in the bag.  
But anyway, to their conversation, questioning all the finer things in life...  
"I want a kinky squeaky toy. Shall you be my kinky squeaky toy?"  
"Yes I shall."  
"Huzzah. This is why it's us together. See, if it was me and James, we'd argue and talk about Quidditch. It could never be."  
"And he's straight."  
"So he says. And besides, I was straight...before I met you."  
"I thought I was straight. I could have a nice girlfriend."  
"But she wouldn't do the things we do. And it would be a crime against sex if we weren't together."  
"Probably."  
" Anywho. They say we should be all philosophical and shit."  
"I'm bored. Let's shag! "  
"...is sex the only thing that matters to you?"  
"I love you."  
"...Kiss me." Sirius grinned and kissed Remus.  
"I like kissing. We should do that for a while."  
"I prefer making out."  
"Hmm...that is often more fun..."  
"Let's do that then."  
"YAY MAKING OUT!"  
"Wooo! But seriously, I want to talk about Peter..."  
"But...we were gonna make out..."  
"We'll make out afterwards."  
"But..."  
"And we'll shag. Now. What makes you not trust Peter?"  
"I really don't know. He's just set off these WEEEEOOEEOOEEOOEEOO signals in my head that say kill him now before he does worse to Remmy."  
". . . Sirius, he's given us no reason to doubt him. He's our friend."  
"He just...I don't know...The way he idolizes us...especially you."  
"...Merlin's beard, are you jealous?"  
"NO! No! It's just...I don't like it, OK? I don't like it when he looks at you that way."  
"Don't you trust me?!"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Then you have no reason to be jealous."  
"I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS! I'm just...I'm worried! I don't want you to be hurt, and I keep getting this feeling that he'll hurt you...I love you, Remus, and...I don't want you to get hurt!"  
"You think I can't take care of myself?! Sirius, you can't protect me from the rest of the world!"  
"That doesn't mean I can't try." Sirius smiled weakly.  
"Sirius. I don't want you to. He won't hurt me. He has no reason to!"  
"Maybe he's the jealous one! Remus, please, I just don't want to see you get hurt!" Sirius yelled, standing over Remus, trying to look as intimidating as possible.  
"I don't want a possessive boyfriend." Remus stood his ground-it wasn't the first time he'd been shouted at, and it wouldn't be the last.  
"I'm not POSESSIVE! I'm concerned!"  
"...have you seen the inscription on this collar?!"  
"Hey. It's only cause I care about you." Sirius caught his arm.  
"I'm not so sure. All it's been recently is sex."  
"What's so wrong with that? We're going through a sex phase!"  
"No. You are. I just want to cuddle by the fire, and you AND BUM FUN!"  
Sirius tried not to laugh.  
"Cock and bum...Heh." Remus glared. And Sirius grew serious.  
"Look, I'm not possessive. I'm concerned. I don't want you hurt, all right? How many times will I have to say it?"  
"It depends on whether you mean it or not." Remus snapped.  
"Of course I do!"  
"All...All I seem to be is a bit of ass to you! And you just don't want me to be anybody else's!"  
"I care, Remus! If I didn't I'd of dropped you by now, like one of those girls! I don't want you hurt!"  
"Maybe you just don't want me hurt because then you'd have to try and make it better-maybe you can't handle the emotional side!"  
"THE FUCK? If that's how you feel, then fine!" Sirius reached up and before Remus could stop him, he had torn the collar off his neck. "WE'RE THROUGH!"  
"FINE! PROVE ME RIGHT! If you really cared, you'd work this through!"  
"And if YOU really cared, THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED! Fuck you, Remus. I thought that you...I thought you loved me. But obviously NOT. Fuck. You."  
And Sirius ran out of the Shack, wiping tears away from his eyes. Outside, it was snowing, but he didn't care. All he was focused on was how much that had hurt.

Remus wanted to watch him from the window. He cursed himself. Was he self-destructive? Everything he touched seemed to go wrong. Sirius had broken his heart, stressed him out. Sirius didn't trust him. This was Sirius' fault. Well, screw him. Remus went back to the castle-he was meant to be on duty anyway. He cursed Sirius-he was a bad influence. he wouldn't let him go on duty, he wouldn't let him do his work. He would be better off if he'd never met him, really. And even though Remus knew that wasn't true, it gave him some comfort thinking that Sirius was his problem.

Sirius wandered Hogsmeade, not noticing that he was going numb with cold.  
"Dammit, I'm such an idiot..." He rubbed his arms. The snow was getting thicker now. He scowled-the jumper that Remus had given him last Christmas was keeping him somewhat warm, and yet somehow it made him feel worse. He wasn't even sure if it was him to blame or not now. But something was there now, a brick wall. And he was mad, for so many reasons.  
Cursing, Sirius kicked the wall. And didn't even care when it sent waves of pain up his foot. He just kept walking, tears stinging his eyes. He had never meant to break up with Remus, it just...happened.  
The most irritating part was that the little werewolf that he had discovered so many things with still had him. It wasn't just sex, it was the things that Remus had taught him about the world, the things that would stay with him, the things that kept him sane when he got mad. Maybe it was his family, their insane obsession with pureblood had left him paranoid of everyone else. Sirius walked into a cave he had discovered a few years ago with Remus. They had made it their little hideaway, neither of the other Marauders knew about it.  
He smirked a little. Remus had loved this cave, it had made him feel like the world was far away, it had been the only place they'd been free. They'd played together innocently here, as boy and dog. It was like the childhood they had lost was here-there were no insane parents, no painful werewolf transformations.  
And there were no people saying their love was wrong. It used to hurt Remus so much that people thought they were disgusting just because they loved each other.  
The looks they had received... Sirius was in detention so often for jinxing in the corridors. Some teachers seemed sympathetic, but some were awful, cruel, had given him punishments for being the way he was, not for defending that.  
And Sirius took it all, because he knew it would just get him in trouble if he defended himself to the teachers' faces. But when he was with Remus, he just forgot about everything.

"Remus, what's wrong?"  
"Don't ask, Lily, please..."  
"Have you been crying?"  
"NO! Just fuck off! I'm fine!"  
"Remus! You're not fine. Don't shut me out. Remus..."  
"I...I just had a fight with Sirius, OK? No big deal. Just a fight."  
"That doesn't explain why you look like your heart has been ripped out. Now come on. Talk to me."  
Remus looked at the collar he had picked up from the ground of the Shrieking Shack, then burst into tears.  
"Lily...He broke up with me!"  
"Oh...Oh, Remus..." She placed an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Wanna tell me what happened?"  
"We got into an argument about Peter...He didn't trust him, but I was dead set on him not trusting me...And then it turned into...And he...Oh, God, Lily what have I done?"  
"Well...it's natural to fight...that doesn't mean you don't still lo-"  
"Don't say that. Don't. And...you weren't there! O, God, the things we said...the kind of thing that can't be taken back. This wasn't just a lover's tiff, this was a FIGHT, Lily."  
"A FIGHT? Jeez, Remus, you have to go after him!"  
"WHAT? Lily, you didn't see him. He was-"  
"It doesn't matter. I know real love when I see it, Remus, and I KNOW he loves you, with everything he has. SO GO. NOW."  
"You didn't hear what he said. I can't go. I don't even know what I'd say...what I'd do..."  
"Remus! Look at the snow out there!"  
"He'll be back soon, he's not stupid..."  
"But he is angry. And an angry Sirius leads to blind, stupid Sirius. HE WILL NOT COME BACK UNLESS YOU GO OUT AND MAKE UP." Remus sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this one.  
"Besides, you love him, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then you aren't going to let this get in your way. GO."  
Remus sighed. "Why do you have to be right?"  
"It's what I do. Now go, scoot. Find him. And...tell him what's on your heart."  
"Talking was what got us in trouble before."  
"So what, you're just gonna not talk? I thought you were smart, Remus."  
"...I don't want to get hurt...and I don't want to hurt him."  
"If you don't want to hurt him, you're doing a horrible job of showing it, Moony." James said, looking up from his studies. Remus glared.  
"Who asked you, Prongs?" James raised his hands in defense.  
"Woah, Moony, I'm just saying, the longer you stay away from him, the more you hurt him."  
"You don't know, Prongs...You don't..."  
"I'm in a relationship! I've had fights! Now you love that man-get out there and FIND HIM!"  
Remus scowled at him. "You I'm mad at, but you're right, so I'm going." He stomped off.  
Lily smiled. "We're in a relationship? I thought you thought we were just fooling around..."  
"Yeah...well...you're my favorite person to fool around with...so...that makes it a relationship."  
"Your favorite?!"  
"Over all time, not just now. Honestly, don't you trust me?!"  
"No."  
"I feel so loved..."

Remus knew where Sirius would be, so headed off to Hogsmeade as quickly as possible, trying to think of what he was going to say.  
"Sirius, I...Dammit, I can't do this! I'm going back!" But Remus knew he couldn't go back until he had made up with Sirius. "Gah, FUCK LILY!"  
"D'you really want to fuck her?" Sirius asked darkly, stepping out of the trees.  
"No. James would kill me. And besides, we've already established that I'm gay."  
"I thought that after our fight you'd have been put off for life."  
"Were you?!"  
"...no."  
"Good...Well. I'm still pissed at you."  
"And I'm still pissed at you."  
"But Lily won't let us back into the castle until we've made up."  
"..."  
"See why I said fuck Lily?"  
"Yes."  
"But...I guess we do need to sort this out...we have years left here...and I don't want to go through them without you."  
Sirius' face softened a little, and a little jolt in his chest reminded him why he had fallen for Remus in the first place.  
"Remus...I trust you. I do, I just don't trust Peter anymore. But...If it means that I get to keep you, I'll try."  
Remus sighed a little. "I'm sorry that I got so angry ...I just...I worry that I'll get hurt, and the easiest way to stop that is to hurt you first...I'm sorry." Remus dabbed at his eyes.  
"Nyao, Remus, please, don't cry! I hate it when you cry!" Sirius pulled Remus into a hug, burying his face in Remus' hair. Remus took a deep breath and smiled.  
"I love your hair. It smells nice."  
Sirius smiled. "I know..."  
"We still have issues, don't we?"  
"Of course we do. We have angst to sort out."  
"But...but the point is that we're in love, and so we'll get through it, which is good."  
"Yes...it is..." He kissed him lightly. "You still got that collar?"  
Remus smiled and pulled it out, smiling.  
"Of course. Now we match." Sirius blinked.  
"You still have yours on?"  
"Of course!"  
"...You forgot to take it off, didn't you?"  
"...Yeah..."  
Remus nuzzled against him. "You have snow in your hair."  
"Mmmm. I'm cold, too."  
"You should warm up."  
"That sounds nice."  
"Let's go to that cave of ours..."  
"OUR cave." Remus sighed a little. "Maybe one day it'll be our house."  
"With pets?"  
"Lots of pets."  
"But...Sirius...can we talk more?"  
"Dogs?"  
"A lot of them. All female. Anyway. Talking."  
"Yes. Can we talk more? Because, much as I love the things we do, we could do with more talking...because talking can lead to the things we do."  
"Kinky things we do?"  
"...Sirius..."  
"I'M ON TOPIC!"  
"Sirius." He took his hand. "This is important to me."  
Sirius stopped smiling, and looked, for once in his life, serious.  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
Remus felt a surge of love rush through him. He kissed him gently. "Thank you, love."  
They hugged tightly. "I'm never letting go. You know that, right?"  
Sirius smiled.  
"I hope you don't. Cuz then I'd have to grab on and never let go. And that would leave me unable to do other things, like this..." Sirius attacked the earlobe again. Remus squeaked.  
"MEEP!"  
"I love my squeaky toy. But I love my Remus more. Because my Remus I can talk to as well as squeak."  
"And I love my Sirius..."  
"Why do you love your Sirius?" Sirius asked, grinning as he nibbled on the earlobe.  
"Because my Sirius can be a fun puppy who plays fetch, or my Sirius can be naughty and sexy and nibble on my ear. And my Sirius can make me laugh, and make me forget, just for a little while, how hard everything is. And...my Sirius does things like this." He pushed Sirius against a tree and kissed him forcefully, somewhat unlike the Remus he knew and loved.  
But, that didn't mean it wasn't a welcome change. Sirius moaned into the kiss, all thoughts of yummy earlobes forgotten.  
Sirius pulled back a little. "I didn't know my Remus could do that. But that does make me very happy. Come on, cave. Now."  
Remus smirked devilishly. "Oh, like we'd get caught..."  
Sirius' eyes widened. "What? Safe, cautious, reliable Remus?"  
"Is no more. Kinky Remus has taken over, and he wants his Sirius NOW."  
"Then who is Sirius to resist!" This time it was Remus who bit Sirius' ear, and he bit it hard. "Nyaaaaaaoo..." Sirius moaned.  
Remus smirked. "You really are my bitch."  
"Ready and willing, o sexiful master of mine..."

Hours later, after mass amounts of shagging, Remus stared at Sirius, who had fallen asleep soon after they had stopped. It was still cold, but the shagging had gotten rid of most of that. Remus was content to just sit there, staring at Sirius sleep, until it got too cold. And that came surprisingly quickly.  
: poke :  
"Sirius."  
: poke :  
"Sirius, it's freezing."  
: poke :  
"SIRIUS, GET UP!"  
Sirius opened his eyes. "mmm...Remy...kisses now..." Remus smiled and kissed Sirius, dragging him up.  
"C'mon, bitch, we have to get to the castle before we freeze."  
"Oh I like this game..."  
"Who said this was a game?"  
"Is that your wand in my back?"  
"If your next line is 'or are you just pleased to see me' then I'm gonna have to hurt you."  
"Realllllllly?" He grinned and pounced playfully. "Punish me, Remy!"  
"...Oh, God, Sirius, please, I've got snow up my arse!"  
"Then you need a hot shower! Wanna share?!"  
"...you have a one track mind..."  
"We can talk during the shower..."  
"We won't be talking, and you know it."  
"Hehehehehe...Wait, where's my kinky lead? I want my kinky lead!"  
"Later. But the shower will happen."  
"Good." Sirius took his hand. "Plain sailing from here, Remus. I promise." Remus kissed Sirius, and the two went back to castle. Unfortunately, it was late, very late, so they got detentions. Together, thankfully.  
"Heh, maybe if we do something extremely kinky they'll let us off!"  
"SIRIUS!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"We'd just get in more trouble."  
"You know how I feel about being punished." He licked his lips.  
"Down, boy."  
"Fine."  
"But...Nyao, I'm tired...And my arse is sore."  
"Then we won't use your arse." Sirius whispered in his ear.  
Remus blinked.  
"Oh, God, Sirius, that is wrong on so many levels..."  
". . . I was talking about mine. But if you want to experiment..." He smirked. "That's fine."  
"SIRIUS! All I want is to sleep. SLEEP IS GOOD."  
"...can I watch you sleep?"  
"Are you going to jerk off?!"  
"No! Probably not."  
"Eh, whatever. As long as I can sleep, do whatever you want." Sirius began to smirk.  
"Siri, that means no waking me." The smirk turned into a pout. Remus sighed and kissed the pout. "I'm gonna sleep, love. We'll talk and do the things we do in the morning." Sirius sighed and nodded. And when they got to their dorm, he let Remus sleep. Because he loffed him, and didn't want to lose him.

_You'll follow me back  
__With the sun in your eyes  
__And on your own  
__Bedshaped  
__And legs of stone  
__You'll knock on my door  
__And up we'll go  
__In white light  
__I don't think so  
__But what do I know?  
__What do I know?  
__I know!_

Remus had been waiting for Sirius for over two hours. It was getting late, and their dinner was totally dead. Grumbling, Remus glanced at the clock. After leaving Hogwarts, the two had gotten a flat together, and Remus had stressed that he needed to be back at least by one, or Remus would worry. And Remus hated worrying. He fingered the collar Sirius had given him all those years ago and bit his lip. After what had just happened to Lily and James...He couldn't help but worry that Sirius was next.  
It was stupid of him, he knew, because his Sirius was, despite his antics, bright and sensible. Sirius was one of the best wizards he knew, and could defend himself to a very high level. But that didn't stop Remus worrying.  
There was a poof in the fireplace, announcing that someone was trying to get to him by Floo Powder. Green flames sprung up around the face of Albus Dumbledore, who looked quite weathered and tired. Remus immediately knew that he was not going to have good news.  
"Dumbledore? What's wrong? Where's Sirius?"  
"Sirius has just...killed Peter. He's being taken to Azkaban as we speak."  
"WHAT? Sirius? He...he doesn't have it in him to kill...he wouldn't be able to...Azkaban?"  
"Remus, come here, you are needed. Urgently."  
"This...this can't be happening..."  
"With the reputation of the Black family, people are believing he is a Death Eater..."  
"No. I know Sirius...he wouldn't..."  
"Remus, just come here. Now."  
But Dumbledore didn't get an answer. Remus had already gone, grabbing his coat and wand. He would see Sirius, would straighten this out...There was no way that Sirius could have killed Peter, there was just no way! Sirius was a bit rash, and true he didn't think things through when he was angry, but he wasn't a killer.  
Within seconds Remus was watching Sirius being taken in chains, laughing manically-until he saw Remus. "REMUS!"  
Suddenly it was as if this frightening man knew exactly what was happening to him. Remus pushed to the front of the crowd who were currently chanting for his death.  
"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Remus pushed past the crowd and stood at the front of it, staring at the struggling Sirius. The wizards who were taking him had to hold on with all their might so he wouldn't get away.  
"REMUS!" Remus knew it was futile, there was no way he'd get to Sirius, no way he'd know what happened. So he just had to accept that Sirius had killed Peter. Hanging his head, a tear rolled down his cheek as Remus turned away, hand going to his neck as he fumbled with the clasps of the collar around his neck.  
"REMUS! NO PLEASE, REMUS! STOP!" Sirius screamed as loud as he could, but Remus didn't stop. He kept walking, even as Sirius' calls were drowned out by the chant of people wishing Sirius to die.  
"But what do I know..." Remus whispered, tears now freely pouring down his cheeks as he clutched the collar tightly in his hand.  
Sirius tried to look back, desperately trying to catch one last glance, but the Dementors were surrounding him. And suddenly all he could see was the tear and disappointment in Remus' eyes, his childhood, that bloody house elf, arguing with Remus that day, Remus, Remus, it was all Remus and his pain.  
Sirius screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Only then did Remus stop. He shuddered, the last tear falling off his face. He slowly turned, straining to catch one last glimpse of Sirius before the Dementors issued the Kiss. But they didn't. They took him to Azkaban, and that was the last Remus saw of Sirius for thirteen long years.

Thirteen years too long, Remus decided, gazing over the Marauder's map. He'd never quite been sure of the whole situation-in his heart of hearts he'd known that his Sirius was innocent, he'd always known.  
But then, his logical mind always overrode his heart. So, he just kept on going as if Sirius HAD killed Peter, even though Remus was sure he hadn't. The first few months without the Marauders were difficult, his transformations were bloody and horrible, and the werewolf howled for its mate, alone and tired. But Remus grew accustomed to the pain, and eventually just forgot about it altogether. Until he was asked to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.  
He'd repressed it, really, pushed it down. But being back at the scene of everything it had rushed back. He wasn't proud of it, but when he'd heard about Sirius' escape, part of him had dreamt that his Sirius was coming back for him  
Shaking himself out of his reverie, Remus closed the Marauder's Map with a confused smile. Sirius was here, and he would finally get all the answers he needed. He would finally be with his lifemate again...The wolf in him was so ecstatic at the thought, he did the only thing he could think to do: he howled. And this time, there was an answer.  
He raced to the window. Below, on the ground, a black dog sat patiently. It was almost too much to hope, but Remus' heart had taken over as he raced towards it. The dog jumped at him, licked his face-and nipped playfully at his ear.  
Remus smiled tearily.  
"I missed you Sirri..." The dog barked and licked Remus' ear, almost apologetically. Then he lifted his head, as if he scented something. He growled, and bounded off, where Remus could barely see Harry and his friends rising over the hill.  
"The Shrieking Shack. Now."  
"Now Remus, I really don't think there's time for that..."  
"..."  
Sirius' dog form smiled, then ran off, pouncing on Ron. Remus couldn't see why, there was nothing important about Ron, but Sirius didn't seem to care. He dragged Ron into the hole at the bottom of the Whomping Willow and Hermione and Harry followed close behind. Remus decided to stay back a little, lest they think he had been helping Sirius all along. Which, indubitably he would have, if he had known where Sirius was.  
He knew immediately that they had to be going to the Shrieking Shack. He needed to find more about what was happening, he needed to fill in the blanks. But he knew that he loved him, and that was what mattered now. It would all be OK now.  
Smiling, Remus took out his battered collar. The leather of the collar was worn and fading, creased with years of misuse. But the gold tag was still perfectly polished, and the words were definitely legible. Remus knew because he read it once a day, to remind him of the old Sirius. The Sirius he might get back.  
He smiled a little, noting the flash of the little tag as the moonlight bounced off of it. He smiled-Sirius would rather suffer death than forget his Remus. He'd promised that, a long time ago now, but now...now he knew it was true.  
Tucking the collar away, Remus made off toward the Willow, pulling out his wand as he did so.  
"Immobulus!" he said, and the tree stopped thrashing long enough for him to get in the hole. Of course, the spell didn't take permanent effect, the Willow was guarded against spells like that. But the magic laid on it was old and faded, and only a shade of what it had once been.  
It wasn't a patch on how it had been when he was younger. He smirked a little, remembering their antics. The way they'd relied on Wormtail. And now Wormtail was-but no, no, he wasn't. The map never lied. All the more reason that he had to find out about everything from Sirius  
But...There were sounds of a commotion in the room where they had spent their first few days together as a couple. And Harry-He could be attacked Sirius! Remus quickened his pace, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. Harry didn't know the whole truth yet, he might be tempted top use an Unforgivable on Sirius...But Remus got there in time. Screaming "Expelliarmus!" He looked around at the three, his gaze stopping on Sirius, who was sprawled on the floor.  
Rage rose in him. Despite the fact he understood the anger that Harry held, his instincts were taking over-how dare this young wizard attempt to hurt his Sirius, the one he loved? How dare he?!  
Suppressing a growl, Remus held a shaking hand out to Sirius. The man grabbed it and steadied it before the other three could notice. They stared at each other for a moment, then embraced, rage forgotten as the wolf in Remus reveled in the fact that he was finally with his mate again.  
Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. "Is he nibbling Professor Lupin's ear?!"  
Remus blinked and lightly hit Sirius so the others didn't see.  
"Siri! Not here!" Sirius pouted, but let go, and, remembering why he was there, whirled on Ron.

Sirius looked at Harry. "I have to...I'm the only one that can control him like this."  
"What is he, your bitch?" Ron asked darkly.  
Sirius smirked. "Actually..."  
"...does this mean I have two godfathers?!"  
"...I have to go. Moony calls! " Sirius said, already beginning the change from human to dog. He bounded off after the werewolf, barking to get its attention. The werewolf looked up at him, a wolfish grin on its face. Sirius jumped on it, licking it's ear, all the while barking and yipping to get his point across: _Stay here. Stay. Stay with me, forever.  
_The were part of Remus was trying to bite and kill, but all the wolf could do was play and nuzzle and dance. Suddenly nothing had changed, nothing had happened. _I'm yours...you know that...yours...  
_The two howled, and apparently Harry thought something bad was going on, because he had the nerve to throw a rock at Remus. Remus yelped and jumped back, shaking his head. The dog side of Sirius growled and whirled on Harry, but the Sirius side held it back from attacking. And then, in his rage, Remus pushed Sirius out of the way and bounded toward Harry.  
_Remus! NO! We like him! Let him be!  
__But...he tried to...Sirius...  
__NO.  
__He attacked me!  
__He didn't know, Moony, let him go!  
__NO! HE ATTACKED MY SIRRI! _And Remus ran off, ignoring Sirius bounding after him, his weakened state not allowing him to keep up.  
_Shit..._

Remus the wolf sat in the tower with Sirius the dog. Dumbledore, always knowing more than it looked like, had put them there together.  
Sirius lifted his head at the sound of wings and turned into his human form, hiding Remus behind him. The were side of Remus was telling him to bite, scratch, claw at the human in front of it, but the wolf recognized it's mate and overthrew the were side. The door was blown open and Sirius stood, signaling for Remus to stay there. The wolf whined deep in its throat, but stayed.  
Sirius looked at the hippogriff, and the boy and girl riding it. He raised his eyebrows, but as it dawned on him, all he could do was look back at Remus  
Remus' human side realized what was happened, but the werewolf was just confused.  
_Mate...back?  
_"Just a minute..."  
"Sirius! I'm not sure that we have a minute!"  
"Harry." Hermione said gently. "Let him."  
Sirius bounded back into the room, in dog form. He nuzzled the wolf and nipped his ear. He promised, somehow, that they'd meet again, soon.  
The wolf whined, standing.  
_My Siri. No leave?  
__I have to! They'd kill me!  
__No! MY SIRI!  
__Yes, yours. But I have to go. Please, Moony...  
_Remus whined, but sat back down, putting his head on his paws.  
Sirius absent mindedly groomed Remus, and leant against him warmly.  
"Are you ready ye-"  
"HARRY! Let them say goodbye!"  
"Mione-"  
"It's alright, Hermione. If I don't leave now, I never will."  
Sirius nipped the werewolf's ear one last time, then ran up to the hippogriff. He turned back to Remus with a sad smile and waved goodbye. Remus watched them leave, and then, when they were out of sight, howled. And once again, there was an answering howl.  
Sirius looked back, tears in his eyes. As Buckbeak landed and Harry and Hermione got off, he smiled. "Thank you for everything. And...and...Tell Remus that I'm always his."  
Hermione nodded and sniffed a little.

The next morning, Remus had a headache, but not as bad as usual. Which was partly contributed to by the fact that he could still feel Sirius eating his ear alive. Suppressing a giggle, Remus folded his clothes and put everything in trunks. Harry came in and they talked for a while, but what Remus actually heard was, "Sirius wanted us to tell you...He's always yours." Remus blinked at that, then smiled.  
"Thank you, Harry." He said softly as the boy left, and went to his window. He could've sworn he saw a hippogriff retreating into the clouds. He sighed a little, shaking his head.

"But what do I know?"

_- finis -_


End file.
